The processes used by interventionalists when employing traditional therapeutic agents in the treatment of human disease or medical malady are substantially well established and understood. Typically, an interventionalist chooses a therapeutic agent, a dosage and a delivery means or delivery device or system appropriate for treatment of a particular human disease or medical malady. An example is routinely selecting an orally delivered antibiotic, its dosage and the periodicity of delivery for treating a known bacterial infection. However, such status quo procedures are often ill suited to a new class of therapeutic agents that are very sensitive to delivery parameters.
Cells, large molecule drugs and particles or combinations thereof are emerging as therapeutic agents with tremendous potential. Studies indicate that such agents, unlike most of their traditional counterparts, can be affected in complex ways by biomechanical forces and environmental factors associated with their handling and, more significantly, with their delivery to an organ, organs or organ system(s) in connection with a treatment regime. Although handling, environment, and biomechanical forces can dramatically influence efficacy of many new agents, the art lacks a systematic way to inform decision making associated with their prescription, administration and delivery. Moreover, the art lacks adequate systems and methods for planning, guiding or otherwise helping a person (or an inanimate system) manipulate, transport, handle, and/or move a therapeutic agent whose therapeutic effectiveness may be sensitive to such actions. A technology addressing this need, or some other related technological deficit, would benefit medicine.